Mia Gommers
Maria Francisca Philomena (Mia) Hoogakker-Gommers ( Stein (Limburg) , 26 September 1939 ) is a former Dutch athlete , who in the sixties of the 20th century to the world belonged to medium distances. She once took part in the Olympics and won on that occasion a bronze medal . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 To the top through hard training **1.2 Bronze in Olympics **1.3 Silver Medal at European Championships *2 Championships **2.1 International championships *3 Dutch championships *4 Personal bests *5 Honours **5.1 800 m **5.2 1500 m *6 Awards Biography [ edit ] To the top through hard training [ edit ] Mia Gommers was not so much having her natural talent. They reached the summit mainly by very hard to train. In 1967, at the age of 27, she was finally that they could compete with the national top. Themselves That is, in the 800 m , for a different medium range not yet entered the women then. Until 1967, when it was for the 1500 m for the first time in the match program for women included. Mia Gommers grabbed the opportunity with both hands. Within half a year they improved the national record in this new issue of 4.42,2 4.35,6 and 4.22,3 to 4.15,6 over. That last time was also a new world record , based on her home track of AV Unitas in Sittard . You can say that Mia Gommers 1,500 m for women put on the international map. Bronze at the Olympics [ Edit ] However, in 1968 she received her most famous achievement. During the Olympic Games in Mexico she won a bronze medal in the 800m in a time of 2.02,6, a personal record. "My heart's desire has been fulfilled," said the lucky Limburg afterwards. Gommers had gone one for her unusual race in the final. In most games they appeared within 100 meters in front and then share the shots. This time it was 100 meters behind the peloton. After Gommers said: "Force made no sense. The initial rate was spicy and besides, I could see the skirmishes on the head to keep an eye on. Once I was fifth, I knew that the chance of a medal was present. " It finally came to the last 200 meters, which she English Sheila Taylor and American Doris Brown managed to pass. For the Romanian Ileana Silai she was just a little too short. Later it Gommers sorry she Romanian, who had defeated her twice in 1968 did not tackle. "I definitely had to take when I had started. Slightly before my attack revenge ' [1] Prior to the Olympic Games in Mexico they had on August 20 in Sittard passing also in 6.15,6 a new world record run on the obsolete 3 x 800 m relay wife , together with Ilja Keizer-Laman and Tilly of the Sword . [2] Silver medal at European Championships [ edit ] The following year Mia Gommers 4.11,9 was second in the 1,500 m at the European Championships in Athens . She remained thus again within the existing world record, which was meanwhile tightened up 4.12,4. But the Czechoslovak Jaroslava Jehlicková went in 4.10,7 with the gold and a new world record off. Mia Gommers however could console themselves with the thought that they are on another occasion a few months earlier Leicester 's world record in the classic mile had improved to 4.36,8. In 1969 Gommers was elected in the Netherlands Sportswoman of the Year . Appeals Gommers was physico-chemical research assistant at DSM . In 1970 she married, and she ended her athletics career, which she won eight individual national titles in total, eight national records established and two individual world records. Championships [ edit ] International championships [ edit ] Dutch championships [ edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] 800 m [ edit ] *1968: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgOS - 2.02,6 s 1500 m [ edit ] *1969: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEK - 4.11,9 s Awards [ edit ] *KNAU athlete of the year - 1967, 1968 *Union Cross of Honour in Gold of KNAU - 1968 *Dutch Sportswoman of the Year - 1969 Category:1939 births